


Fallen

by PowerfulPotatoes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, larry stylinson - Freeform, read and i'll give you an unicorn, zerrie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulPotatoes/pseuds/PowerfulPotatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a dark past. <br/>Louis has a normal, happy life. <br/>They're complete opposites, but hey, what do people say?<br/>Opposites attract. </p>
<p>''I want to hide the truth, I want to shelter you<br/>But with the beast inside, there’s nowhere we can hide''</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can we begin again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is only the first one, so it might not be that good :s (Sorry if it's complete shit,)  
> But i hope you like it, and if you do, tell me :)  
> Songs that inspired this are;  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFQYaoiIFh8  
> aaand  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qC6peZfXdEI

''It'll be alright,'' Harry reassures him, stroking his cheek with his thumb. Jamie just laughs. ''I know idiot, you're the one that's practically shaking with nerves.'' He chuckles, and Harry frowns, catching his lips with his. ''What if he hates you?'' He murmurs, his voice trembling. ''Then, we'll run away, and live together, somewhere,'' Jamie dreams out loud, and Harry smiles at the thought. ''I love you,'' And he get's an ''I love you more,'' and  then they're kissing, and then the door's opening. Harry slowly pulls away, looking up at his father, who was practically radiating anger. He didn't speak, but he trembled, and his green eyes burned with fury. ''Leave!'' Harry whispers to his boyfriend, who just sits there, not moving. ''Please,'' He pleads, ''Go!'' But Jamie stays still as a rock,hand wrapped tightly around Harry's, and the two of them watch, as Des, his father,  walked towards them, pulling Harry away from Jamie and throwing him against the wall. Jamie sat there on the bed, helpless. ''Jamie, go,'' Harry cries, watching as his father throws a punch at his face, bruising the pale skin. At that, Jamie gets up and leaves, just like that. Harry knew he had begged him to, had told him to leave, but still it hurt, watching the boy he loved walk out on him, without even a ''be careful,'' or ''i love you,'' He just walked out. And it hurt. Like hell. More than the hits his father was raining on him now, the poisoned words he shouted at him, or the stab at his stomach. It hurt so much. _''You think that was love?'' His father hisses.''_ _No, you don't deserve it. You faggot, you fucking disgrace. You don't deserve love, you don't deserve friends, you don't deserve anything!''_ And with that, Harry just whimpers, curling into a ball and waiting for his death. He shut his eyes tightly, and didn't hear when his father left, probably to go get drunk with his friends, and didn't hear when Gemma came home. ''Oh my god,'' She sobs, falling to her knees, next to her brother. ''No, Harry..'' She whispered, helping him sit up, pulling him into her arms and hugging him tightly. ''Can you walk?'' She asks, and he pauses, then nods, and she helps him up, and makes him sit on the bed. She gathers up clothes, both his and hers, and everything else they might need, before wrapping an arm around his shoulders and helping him out the door. ''We're going to be alright, love,'' She tells him, ''You and me,'' She helps him into the car, and buckles him up. She gets into the car too, and drives away. ''Ever wanted to see London?'' She asks, and he nods again. ''Let's move there, then.'' 

*

He doesn't talk. Hasn't in months. Gemma convinced him to start Uni though, because he was young, and should try starting to live a bit more. He agreed to, for her, and now was his first day. He was so nervous, and as he sat on the bus, his knee wouldn't stop bouncing, and it took all of his courage to get out of the bus and walk onto campus. He was a little late when he found his classroom, and when he walked in, the whole room was quiet. He started walking to the back of the room, but tripped over a backpack, and  heard the whole classroom laugh. He glanced up, then back to the floor, found a seat and tried just dissapearing into the sea of students. He half listened to the teachers all that day,writing down notes, and doing the assignments he was told to, and then the day was over, and he felt relieved as he walked out of the building into the welcoming rain, heading to the bus stop. He didn't look down this time,  though, but around him, observing. He saw a couple, a tanned boy and a girl, clinging onto each other and laughing, walking across the parking lot, to a car, and he smiled. They seemed happy. He saw the way the rain seemed to annoy the people around him, the other students, but he liked it. It felt like it was washing away the pain he felt everyday. It felt like an escape. He saw the cars, dozens and dozens, blue, red, black, white, silver. He also saw the bright blue eyed boy, staring straight at him. He blushed, looking down at his feet, stepping into the bus that had just arrived. 

Later that day, he and Gemma went to the bar. The bar, Ed's bar, even though it wasn't his. He was a bartender, the best one there, and he also sang, and he let Harry sing. Harry didn't talk to  _anyone,_ but he sure as hell loved singing. More than anything. Gemma had taken him to this bar a few months back, after one of their fathers drunk calls and a new ex-boyfriend, saying she needed a drink. They had roamed the streets for a while, finally finding this amazing hole in the wall bar. Ed smiled as they walked in, pouring drinks. He nodded towards the stage, and Harry smiled back. He headed to the employees room, with Gemma by his side, waiting for Ed. He finally came in, wiping his hands on his jeans and looking questionally at Harry. ''He wants to sing Demons, by Imagine Dragons,'' Gemma explained, and Ed shrugged. ''Sure thing.'' Harry followed him to the back of the bar, sitting down on one of the two bar stools there, waiting for Ed to start strumming. 

 

_''When the days are cold,a_ _nd the cards all fold_  
 _And the saints we see_   _are all made of gold_  
 _When your dreams all fail_ , _and the ones we hail_  
 _Are the worst of all_  
 _and the blood's run stale,''_ He closed his eyes and leant forward, singing his heart out.

_''I want to hide the truth_ _i want to shelter you,_ _but with the beast inside_  
 _there's nowhere we can hide,_  
  
 _No matter what we breed_  
 _We still are made of greed_  
 _This is my kingdom come,_  
 _This is my kingdom come_  
  
  
 _When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes,_  
 _It's where my demons hide,_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
  
 _When the curtain's call_   _is the last of all_  
 _When the lights fade out_ , _all the sinners crawl_  
 _So they dug your grave_  
 _and the masquerade,_  
 _Will come calling out,_ _at the mess you made_  
  
 _Don't want to let you down,_ _but I am hell bound_  
 _Though this is all for you_ ,  _don't want to hide the truth_  
 _No matter what we breed_  
 _We still are made of greed,_  
 _This is my kingdom come_  
 _This is my kingdom come_  
  
 _When you feel my heat,_  
 _Look into my eyes,_  
 _It's where my demons hide._  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
  
 _They say it's what you make_ ,  _i say it's up to fate_  
 _It's woven in my soul_ ,  _i need to let you go_  
 _Your eyes, they shine so bright_ ,  _i want to save their light_  
 _I can't escape this now_ ,  _unless you show me how_  
  
 _When you feel my heat,l_ _ook into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide,_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide''_

And as the song finished, and he opened his eyes, he met those bright blue eyes again. 


	2. I'll mend your broken heart

Louis hummed quietly to himself, unlocking the door to his flat and closing it after him. He kicks off his shoes, and dances a little along with the music playing on his headphones. It's not until about three minutes later when he hears it, laughs and moans coming from the bedroom. His and El's bedroom. He frowns in confusion, and his jaw clenches as he walks into the room, Eleanor giggling softly as some bloke kisses her neck. They're half naked, and Louis's eyes narrow. ''Am i interrupting something?'' He says bitterly, leaning against the doorway. Eleanor panicks and she and the bloke, Jake, he hears, scramble off the bed, hastily looking for their clothes. Louis waits, utterly pissed. Finally the bloke leaves, muttering a sorry to Louis, his face scarlet. Eleanor stands in the kitchen, cup of tea in her hands. ''This has been going on for a while hasn't it?'' He asks, emotionless. She nods, eyes lowering to the ground. ''You could've just ended this with me. But you had to go behind my back, let me find out like this.'' He laughs, shaking his head in disbelief. ''And i thought i was going to marry you. Goodbye El.'' He grabs his shoes and shoves them on his feet, and then he's walking out of the house and into the cold and snowy London. He walks for a while, thinking, until he stops. He kicks the snow around with his foot, looking down.  His headphones are in and eyes brimming with tears, and he's in his own world. Harry's out, taking a walk. Gemma knows not to worry, he does that often. He's walking, observing, walking through the park when he sees him. The blue eyed boy. His hear is fashioned into a messy quiff and all he's wearing is a tee, a pair of dark jeans and a denim jacket. And it's freezing out. Harry thinks, yeah, he'll do it. He'll talk to him. He seemed special, different. Innocent. So he does, he lifts his head up and says hi. The boy doesn't notice so he tries again. He gets impatient so he shouts out  an ''Hey!'' The boy looks up, eyes wide and frantic, and he lookes around before noticing Harry standing there. Harry almost smiles at the suprise in his face. Harry feels a bit uncomfortable then, because the boy is just looking at him. He feels wrong, exposed.  He takes a deep breath and opens his mouth again. ''Wa-Want to go for a..for a walk?'' He stutters awkwardly, playing with the collar of his jacket. He's kind of given up when he gets a yes. The boy walks over to him and smiles, and Harry gives him a weak one back. ''Didn't know you talked,'' Louis points out, and Harry blushes.  ''I don't,'' Harry replies, and Louis raises an eyebrow but doesn't question it. ''So who are you?'' He asks instead.  '' 'm Harry,'' Harry tells him, and gets an ''i'm Louis,'' in return. They walk in silence for a while, taking in the snow falling all around them. ''I heard you sing,'' Louis says then, and Harry bites his lip. all he can think is  _fuck, fuck fuck, now he'll leave and this will all be for nothing, fuck._ But then Louis says, ''It was beautiful, that song, and your voice, just wow.'' And Harry thinks saying he's surprised is an understatement, but he mutters out a thanks and blushes. Louis just smiles and sits down on a swing, and Harry sits down on the one next to his. ''While we're here, might as well make small talk,'' Louis thinks out loud, ''Tell me 'bout your parents,'' He asks innocently, swinging back and forth. Worst question ever, Harry thinks, lips pressed to a thin line. Louis notices, and frowns. ''Or,'' He offers, ''Gemma. She knows Perrie, my friend's girlfriend.'' Harry breaths out in relief and smiles. ''Gemma's two years older than me, we're both going to Uni, but she's majoring in art. She's great at it, and she wants to own a gallery someday...'' And Louis smiles, and keeps swinging, comfortable with Harry's babbling, and snow enveloping them. They talk for what seems like days, but it's only a few hours, and now it's getting dark. They get up and Louis insists on walking Harry home. They're walking out of the park when a smaller hand sneaks into Harry's bigger one, and Harry cocks an eyebrow at Louis, who just shrugs. They walk, and are still talking,  when Louis brings up Eleanor. ''Yeah. We'd been dating for almost an year. She cheated. I caught her in the act. It's been going on for a while..hurts to not be enough for someone, ya'know?'' He explains, and he seems so fragile and broken so Harry wraps him in his arms, hugging him tightly. A few mintues later Louis asks him about his relationship status and Harry's heart breaks a little, as he thinks about Jamie. Eventually they're at Harry's place, and they stand by the door. They say their goodbyes and Harry's about to turn around when Louis leans up to peck him on the lips. It's only a peck, but it's enough to make Harry feel faint. Louis chuckles before walking away, leaving more than a little confused.

*

''Hi,'' Louis shouts as he walks into the tattoo parlor. Zayn, who's inking a bird to a girl's shoulder blade, gives him a smile. ''Perrie here?'' Louis asks, and Zayn nods.''In the back, reading a book,'' He explains, smiling as he thinks of his girlfriend. Louis chuckles and walks to the back, finding Perrie spread over the couch, a book in her hands. He throws himself into her lap, blinking up at her. ''Whatcha' reading ?'' He asks flirtily, and she just rolls her eyes. ''Harry Potter. Get off, fattie,'' She complains, and Louis pouts but sits up, grinning. ''I met a boy named Harry,'' He tells her. ''Tell me, tell me, tell me,'' She squeals, arms flailing about. Louis laughs at her but does as told. ''He's nice, has curls to die for, and he only talks to me.'' She frowns. ''What d'you mean?'' '' I mean, he only talks to me, he hasn't talked to anyone else in months. We  met in the park, and just talked. And i, um, kissed him,'' Louis explains sheepily, scratching his neck. ''You dog,'' Perrie teases, and they banter until Zayn closes up and comes to get them. Perrie jumps off the couch and runs over to him wrapping her arms around his waist. ''Missed you, Zaynie,'' She coos, and he laughs, pressing a kiss to her forehead. ''Missed you too, Pear.''  Louis just rolls his eyes and pushes them outside. ''I love you guys, but i'm hungry and might eat you if we don't get going.'' They both laugh at him and Perrie wraps her hand around Zayn's while he locks up. They start walking down  the street to the restaurant, Zayn's arm wrapped around Perrie's waist, as if to protect her from the London night. Louis smirks lovingly at the cute couple, shoving his hands into his pockets. ''So Lou, why aren't you with El?'' Zayn asks thoughtfully. Louis clears his throat. ''We broke up,'' He tells him. Zayn's smile falls and he gives Louis a one armed hug, not willing to let go of his girlfriend. ''I'm so sorry mate, you'll find someone else,'' He says sincerely, eyebrows furrowing. Perrie giggles at that and Zayn gives her a look. ''He already has,'' She explains, smirking evilly at Louis. ''Tommo back in the game!'' Zayn chuckles, opening the door for them as they walk into the restaurant.They all get to Zayn's at roughly five in the morning, tipsy, but not  quite drunk. The three of them had gone to a fast food restaurant and ate, and then just walked around, being friends, talking, laughing, and merely just having fun. Louis fell onto the couch, too tired to make it to the guest bedroom, and fell asleep almost immediatedly, his every single thought poisoned by Harry. 


	3. Saviour

It's eight am. Harry winces as the piercing sound of the alarm sounds, but rolls out of bed anyway and heads to the bathroom. He brushes his teeth and rinses out his mouth, catching his reflection in the mirror. He's only wearing his pajama bottoms so he looks down at his stomach and frowns. _Puppy fat_ , he thinks. _So much puppy fat_. He pinches it with his hands, thinking of how nice it would be to just cut it off. Sure he'd bleed a lot, but he'd be skinny. He would be perfect. His thoughts are interrupted when Gemma kicks the bathroom door, telling him 'Let me go pee or i swear i will pee on you,' He laughs and wipes away the tears he didn't realize had fallen, takes a deep breath and opens the door. He walks past Gemma and finds something to wear, then heads downstairs and walks right past the kitchen on his way out. He can't afford to get any fatter, he thinks to himself as he pulls on his sneakers and heads out to wait for the bus.  
*  
By his third class that day he'd pretty much decided it would be a bad day, students had shoved him, ignored him, and humiliated him completely when they thought he was out of ear-shot. He was having lunch outside, well, he wasn't actually eating as much as he was trying to breathe and keep himself from falling apart. He tried calling Gem, but her phone was off, so she must've been at work.

''Fuck, fuck,fuck,'' He muttured, pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut. ''Are you okay?'' He heard asked, and he opened his eyes to see  the tan person above him that must be some sort of an angel. His clear blue eyes stared into his as he knelt down and put a hand on Harry's thigh. His eyebrows were furrowed in concern and Harry couldn't handle it anymore, he felt his walls fall apart as he let out a shaky no, burying his face in his hands. ''Hey,'' Louis whispered, sitting on the bench next to him. ''Hey, C'mere,'' He muttured soothingly as he pulled Harry onto his lap and ran his fingers through his chocolate curls, scratching at the scalp. ''It's alright, i'm here, relax, it's alright,'' He cooed, pressing kisses to the top of his head. Harry let out a broken sob and Louis held Harry by the shoulders and looked into his eyes. ''Harry, whatever it is, i'm here alright?'' He said seriously, giving Harry a small smile. ''Now giddy up soldier,'' He continued ridicolousisly, making Harry giggle. 'i mean it, we're skipping the rest of the day,'' He smiled, taking Harry's hand into his own and pulling him up. ''where?'' Harry whispered, and Louis smirked, ''It's a secret,'' 

 He ended up taking him to the beach. ''This is like my favorite place in the world,'' He told Harry, smiling softly. ''When i was a kid, my mom used to take me and my sisters here, and we'd just play,'' He paused, taking off his shoes and digging his toes into the sand. He stared at the ground for a moment before looking up, ''We'd just play, for hours. I really miss  them,'' He continued, licking his lips and looking out at the water as they walked along the shore. ''It's childhood moments remembering time,'' Louis told Harry. ''Tell me yours,'' The corner of Harry's mouth twitched slightly upward, but he didn't smile. ''I didn't have much of a childhood. My parents were always fighting, ever since i was like, four, so  didn't get to do much of that ignorance is bliss like most kids did. But there was  this thing, my sister did...Everytime the fighting got loud, or uh, physical, she would take me into my room and sing for me, sing me to sleep. I guess that's why i love singing so much.'' He said, his voice cracking at the last words. Louis nodded silently, biting his lip. Harry didn't know why he was being so honest, because, really, he never talked. It was just Louis. There was something about him, something different. Something that made him open up and something that broke down the walls he'd spent so long building around his heart. And at that moment, he realized why.

He hardly knew him but he knew he was completely, hopelessly, in love with him. 

So without thinking, he stepped up to him, cupped his face, and kissed him.

_And he kissed back._

 


End file.
